What's in a name?
by HumpyDumpy
Summary: A short humorous take involving the Mathter. Inspired by a Studio C video (see Authors Notes.) The First of my Minor Character tales. Since The Mathter isn't one of those characters offered by the Character field, I've used OC.(Other Character). Reposted due to formating error!


**Authors Note: I am reposting this because of a formatting error. Thanks you to Sharper The Writer & CajunBear73 for pointing it out to me**

 **What's in a Name?**

"Alas, with this final derivative I will finally complete the Anti-Life equation! Muhuhaha! Soon the world will bow down to me, the great Mather!" A red headed man in his late twenties thought to himself as marvelled the now solved math problem laying in front of him.

"Finally, my plan nears its completion! Once this is done, I'll be 1/18th of the way to building my new Math Dome!" He started laughing manically, only to stop abruptly moments later. "Stupid IRS! Repossessing my dome! You're a great customer all these years, but if you forget one payment!" He started grumbling to himself.

His rant, fortunately, was broken by the sound of loud footsteps behind him. Turning around, a surprised looked suddenly propagated his face.

"Kim Possible!" He told the red head while she attempted to break free of her captors.

"And Side Kick!" came a voice intruded beside her. "Um. I mean partner!" the voice obviously succumbing to the hairy eyeball the young woman beside him must have been giving him.

"I am surprised at you Kim Possible! How did you know that my evil plan was nearing its completion?" The Mathter asked.

"We didn't know! In fact we were on a date before you guys decided to catch us. In fact we only came into this deli to get some club sandwiches!" Kim told him angrily, obviously upset over her ruined date.

"Yeah dude! What up with that! I thought you lived in a Math dome of something." Ron asked.

"Uh, It's the Infinite dome you…you… buffoon. And let's see how you like being subtracted." He said as he pointed his calcu-laser at the tow headed blond. His giddy soon turned to agony as he realized that nothing had happened.

"Darn thing. I told you guys to put new batteries in this thing!" He yelled to his henchmen.

"Sorry sir! We're fresh out of batteries." A bracket told the Math obsessed villain.

"Fine! Throw them into the partial derivative tank! We'll deal with them later!" With that a group of brackets broke off before proceeding to carry the heroic duo away.

"This is what I get for planning a date at the park!" Ron's voice echoed down the hall.

"You could say that again!" With that the voices stopped.

"Nice work bracket! You have really proved yourself." Mathter told the one remaining bracket.

"Um Mr. Mathter!"

"Yes?"

"Do you even know my name?" The bracket asked cautiously.

"Well of course I do, it's… the same name that you've always had!" the red headed villain told the similarly attired blond man.

"It's just that, I thought that you didn't know my name."

"Oh well, it's nice that we could clear this up." The Mather patted the bracket on shoulder, before he started to walk away.

"But you didn't clean it up. What is my name?" he asked with a little more force in voice.

"Is it…. Bob?"

"No that's his name." The bracket said pointing to another bracket that had recently entered the room. "He's only been here one day and you already know his name." he stated incredulously.

"Well welcome aboard Bob!" Just then he noticed the angry glare he was getting form the bracket.

"You don't remember my name!"

"Remember is a strong word." The Mathter offered.

"I've been here for 7 years!" The Bracket countered.

"We should really have name tags." He said to himself.

"I've been your best friend for 15 years!" Now the Bracket was getting real worked up.

"I'm running out of excuses." The Mathter accidentally said aloud.

"We even have the same name!"

"The Mathter?"

"No! Your real name." It took everything the bracket had to remain cool and collected at the moment.

"Which is…"

"You don't know your own name?" The Bracket now more flabbergasted then angry.

"James?" The Mathter asked.

"No! How could you not know your own name?"

"Well of course I know my name. It's Ja…Ji…Li…Lionel"

That's not my name!" the bracket said.

"Darn! I always wanted to meet a Lionel!" The Mathter said

"It's Tom!" The Bracket finally supplied.

"I don't think so." The Mathter said as he pondered the information in front of him.

"What? That's my name."

"Yup, But that's not my name. Huh, you don't know my name! I'm kind of offended."

"You don't know your own name!" The Bracket was said in a ridiculing tone.

"The Mathter?"

"Your real name! How could you not remember your own name?"

"Don't take it personally, Bob."

Just then a wide array of brackets proceeded to walk toward them. "Bill, Jim how was game? Cindy, love the new look. John, Jessica how are the kids?" The Mathter said to each bracket as they passed him.

"Good day to you Bob." He told the now red Bracket.

"That's it!" The Bracket Screamed.

* * *

"No! My Anti-Life Equation!" A scream emanated the partial derivative cell, prompting both Kim and Ron to stop their attempt to break through the cell. "Come on Bob! Can't we talk about this?" They heard the uneasy voice getting closer. A sound of a chair hitting the wall could be heard in the back ground.

"What do you think is going on?" Ron questioned. Before Kim could reply however, they noticed the Mathter run into the room.

"You guys have got to help me. One of my Brackets has gone insane." He said as he quickly got to work on unlocking their restraints.

"What happened?" Kim asked the panicked math villain.

"Well, you see I didn't know one of my brackets name…" The Mather started only to be interrupted by Ron.

"You didn't know his name. How long have you know him?" Ron asked, finally free of his shackles.

"Around 15 years." The math villain said sheepishly.

"You know KP, this looks like a fine place as any to have a picnic." Ron said, as he proceeded to sit down on the now spread picnic clot."

"But…" The Mathter said incredulously.

"That does sound like a good idea." Kim replied, joining Ron on the ground.

"Aren't you guys going to help me?"

"Did you hear that KP."

"Nope, nothing!"

"Fine! I'll go face him alone then. I bet Drakken doesn't have to deal with stuff like this." The Mathter grumbled as he stomped away.

* * *

Meanwhile in a hidden mountain layer on the other side of the world, a blue skinned scientist and green skinned woman were deeply entrenched in a conversation about their up incoming take over the world plan, when all the sudden a rouge thought entered one of their brains.

"Hey Dr. D, Why do you always address all your Christmas cards to me as Shego?"

"Well…Um… You know, personal safety and all that. Yes! That's why, it is very important to be discrete in our line of work." Drakken said as a drop of sweat made its way down his face.

"Oh really, what's my name then."

"Well it's….um…..er…..er"

 **The End**

 **Authors Note: Exam's are done! No more Phase Capacitors or AC circuits (Well until next semester.) Any who, this was inspired by a Studio C video. Hope you all enjoyed!. If anyone is wondering about the video its called "A lonely life of a henchmen." I'm hoping to have the next chapter of The Visitor and A Crush Like No other up next week. Rate Review. Happy Holiday's!**


End file.
